Lost the Moon
by darksupernatural
Summary: Part of Skag Trendy's Winchester Werewolf Chronicles: Shades of Night. AU to a chapter of her fic Hunter of the Shadows. Sam still loses Jess, but will he show her who, and what, he truly is before it's too late? "Are you like your brother, Sam?" She asks


**A/N: Oh my god, I've been touting a certain story and a new 'verse for so long and she did it again. Knocked me for a complete and thorough LOOP! _The Winchester Werewolf Chronicles: Shades of Night. _Skag Trendy's story _Hunter of the Shadows_ has taken me over. She gave myself and a great lady by the name of Phx a chance to play and she just posted the chapter that I've been waiting on. So I figured what the heck? I'm gonna post before she blows me out of the water once again! She also did something that's never been done for me. Wrote (look down) that.**

**So, Thanks girl. You've had a chance to read this already, but I hope you like it anyway. I did mention, and she will too, that THIS IS AU FROM HER STORY! Please review!**

Foreword by Skag Trendy.

This is a complete AU from the story Hunter Of the Shadows, but when Darksupernatural sent me this fic, I just had to approve and include it in the Winchester Werewolf Chronicles. It's full of action and angst, just the way we fan girls like it, and I would strongly recommend you give this great one-shot a go. Darksupernatural has used her unique talents to perfectly characterise Sam and Dean in both human and werewolf form alike. But Tobius is the real tough cookie to wrap one's head around, with his British/French ways and old fashioned approach to life and, of course, honour.  
Original characters always are a challenge, and Darksupernatural, along with the awesome Phx, has managed it with a flare and aplomb I consider to be outstanding.

So go! Read and enjoy!

(Timelineswise it would it fit in around chapter 24 of my original story.)

**A/N: Thanks ST!**

**Lost the Moon**

"Sam, you comin' or what?" Jessica called, seeing Sam poke his head out of the downstairs bathroom.

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this." Sam said, a smirk on his face.

"At least it isn't the slutty nurse and pimp doctor." Jess smirked. "Come on, you look hot!"

Sam laughed and shook his head, taking his "Belle" by the arm as the "Beast's" cape swirled about his shoulders. Jess reached up and ran a finger over Sam's "ears". "How the heck did you pull those off? They feel so real."

"That's for me to know." Sam said as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her beneath his cape. He leaned in and growled playfully in her ear.

"You keep that up and Belle will be late for the ball."

"We don't have to go, y'know." Sam said, turning around to face her and pulling her into his arms. The satin of her gown clung to her figure and brushed his arms enticingly.

"Oh come on. It'll be fun, and I'm looking forward to seeing what the others are wearing."

"That and there will be loads of free booze."

"That too." Jess said, laughing.

They walked the three blocks to the biggest Halloween party in Palo Alto.

"Hey Jess! Sam, my man!" Zack called as he walked across the room, his football uniform making him look like a hulking shape in the dim lighting. Jess planted a red lipstick kiss on Zack's cheek beneath the black grease paint stripes while Sam patted him on the back.

"Real original, QB."

Zack shrugged. "Couldn't find anything else. Shots?"

"Sure." Jess said, taking the glasses from Zack and handing one to Sam. He tossed his back after Jess.

"C'mon and join the party! More shots?"

"No." Sam said, smirking. Sam watched on fondly as Rebecca pulled Jess away to speak to some mutual friends. His eyes shifted over the room, the luminescent glow catching the light as he couldn't quite shake the feeling of eyes on him. Sam pulled in a deep breath, scenting the air around him as he nonchalantly scanned the room for the source of his anxiety. He made his way steadily towards the scent he'd caught. It was a young man, wearing a black silk shirt, black jeans over boots with a mask over his eyes. Sam leaned casually against the wall beside the stranger.

"So, Zorro, huh?"

"Like the mystery. " The man replied. "Aidan."

"Sam!" Jess called, motioning for him. Sam glanced her way and acknowledged her, glancing back at the stranger- Aidan- after a second. He was gone. Sam growled low in his throat before making his way to Jessica's side.

Music started playing on the big stereo in the corner of the room and Jess squealed when she recognized the song. "Dance with me Jess." Sam said as he forced himself to relax, leading her to the center of the room where a few couples were dancing. He pulled Jess close and began swaying in tune with the music. His body brushed hers and she pushed closer, the fast beat of the song spreading to their bodies.

"Let's go home." Sam said when the song ended. Jess looked into his eyes, her own blue ones shining with love. She nodded. Sam pulled her under his arm and wrapped the cape around them both. They waved to a few friends on the way out the door. Sam tucked her closer to begin the walk back to their apartment. Sam again felt eyes on him, as he steadily slowed down and began scanning his surroundings, shielding from sight with his body. His shoulders tensed and he tapped into his wolf senses to search for the source of his renewed uneasiness.

He watched from the shadows, his luminescent eyes on the werewolf with the blond girl. He growled, nearly inaudibly as the other's eyes swept over him, not seeing him. The newcomer was intruding in his territory. He was supposed to be Alpha. No one would take that from him. The stranger bold enough to show himself in public, and pawn it off as a costume, would be made to suffer. He stepped back, blending into the shadows, biding his time.

Sam turned the key in the lock and pushed open the door, leading Jess inside. He pulled her into his arms as he kicked the door shut, kissing her deeply. She returned it with fervor, satin of her gown brushing over his arms and chest. Something caught Sam's nose and he pulled back, sniffing the air. Jess turned at Sam's hesitation and gasped.

The room was trashed, personal effects and possessions broken and scattered everywhere. Claw marks adorned the wallpaper and slashed the carpet and drapes.

"Oh my god! Sam? What the hell happened?!"

"Someone broke in. Jess, I need you to pack whatever you can salvage. Hurry… go!" Jess rushed up the stairs, the satin of her gown rustling as she ran. Sam went to the kitchen and picked up the phone.

"_Hello?"_

"Dean."

"_Sam, what is it?"_

"There's a werewolf in Palo Alto. He's at the college, was at the Halloween party that Jess and I went to. Made a show of letting me know who he was and then broke into our apartment before we got back."

Sam heard Dean stand and start moving things around. His sharp ears picked up the rustle of canvas, knowing it was Dean's travel bag. _"We're on our way to you. Don't hunt him by yourself. Get your girl someplace safe. We'll pick you up when we get to town."_

"Okay. See you soon."

"Sam?" Jess said, standing just inside the door of the kitchen. She had changed into jeans and a pink sweater and was carrying a small travel bag. Her eyes were suspiciously moist.

"Jess, baby, what is it?" Sam asked rushing to her side.

"Our bed… it's…" Jess buried her face in Sam's shoulder.

Sam tucked her under his arm and they left the apartment. "I'm gonna drop you at Zack and Emily's and go for the police, okay?" Jess nodded and leaned into Sam. They slid into Jess' car and Sam fired the engine, heading for the outskirts of Palo Alto, and Zack's house where he lived with his fiancé. He pulled into the driveway and shut off the engine, circling the car to open Jessica's door. Sam pulled her out and took her travel bag, leading her up to the porch. Sam rang the bell and a small red headed woman opened the door.

"Hey Em."

"Sam, Jess? What's goin' on?"

"Someone broke into our apartment. The place is pretty wrecked. Can Jess stay here for a little while, until I go for the cops?"

"Oh god. Of course. Come in, sweetie, I'll make you some tea."

"Thanks Emily." Jess said, turning to Sam. "Be careful, baby."

Sam kissed her cheek. "I love you. See ya soon." Sam left, pulling his cell phone as he slid back behind the wheel of the car.

"_Sammy?"_

Sam heard the rumble of the Impala in the background. "How far out are you?"

"_Half hour."_

"Good. I'm headed back to the apartment. Jess is safe for now."

"_Sam, find somewhere you can wait for us!" _

"Dean, we gotta find him. Now. I met him and I think he's trouble."

"_What?!" _

"There was another wolf at the Halloween party. Another non-lunar. His name is Aidan. I felt him watching me. He knows about me." Sam jumped out of the car, "I'm back at the apartment, I gotta go."

"_Sam? Sammy!" _ Sam snapped his phone shut.

Sam walked up the three flights of stairs outside the apartment to their private entrance, unlocking the door and entering. He took off his clothes and changed, his ears sliding up his head, nose and mouth lengthening into a muzzle as his silky dark red fur grew. He inhaled deeply, catching the werewolf's scent as he followed it's progress around the apartment, taking in the damage. He padded up the stairs to the bedroom, pushing the door open with a bump from his shoulder. He stopped short, a growl rumbling through the room as it came from deep in his throat. The bed was shredded, claw marks tearing through the pillows. Jess' blue nightgown lay in tatters on Sam's side of the bed, which was oddly untouched. Sam snarled as the implication hit home.

Sam's wolf hearing caught the familiar rumble of the Impala pulling to a haphazard stop in the lot of the apartment building. _Sam?_

'_M here. Upstairs. Apartment 4. Tobius with ya?_

_I'm here, pup._

_Grandfather, have you ever ran across a non lunar acting like this? It's like he _wants _us to know he's in town. _Sam changed back to human form and slid his legs into a pair of worn jeans, pulling a gray tee shirt over his head as his family stepped into the room.

"It's a power trip." Tobius stepped forward and ran a finger over one of the tears in the mattress. "He's claiming territory."

"Which makes him one dangerous sonuvabitch."

"We have to take him down."

"Sammy…"

"No! He wants me. He's a threat to Jessica, and that is _not_ gonna happen."

"Then let us find him. We'll handle it."

"Dean, you can't shut me out of this just 'cos I'm in college and…"

"Sam!" Dean barked, a snarl evident on his features. "Damnit, we're not shutting you out. We're trying to contain this so that no one can connect you to a freakin' _wolf _ on campus! I know you love this school, an' I know you love Jess. I'm tryin' ta make it so you can keep your life Sammy!"

Sam bowed his head, a familiar wolf like show of submission to an Alpha. "I'm know. I'm sorry. I just…he's after Jess and I can't… damnit!" Sam brushed his hands back through his unruly hair, spinning away from his sire. "I can't risk her because of what I am."

"Sam." Dean said softly, "Sammy, it's not because of what you are. It's not because you're a werewolf. This is some whack job on a power trip and he's about to over-freakin' step his boundaries."

"Sam, go stay with your girl. Let your Sire and I take care of this."

Sam nodded and left the room. Dean and Tobius shifted forms and gathered as much information as their strong wolf senses would allow.

_Father, I'm sure I'll be able to track him. Bastard's leavin' a trail. An obvious one._

_It's part of his power play. He wants to fight, to prove himself . He wants to become Alpha._

_Over my damn dead body. _ Dean snarled.

_That's how he thinks it will be. Be careful my son. You are the one to become Alpha some day and he knows that. He will use Sam to get to you._

_He ain't comin' anywhere near my Sammy._

Dean and Tobius loped through the back room of the apartment and slipped down the fire escape unnoticed by all but one pair of keen blue green eyes.

Sam shifted forms and moved down the alley opposite the apartment, quickly picking up on a second, fainter trail. He growled low in his throat, realizing that the trail followed the same path he and Jess had taken home from the Halloween party. Sam sniffed deeply, imprinting the scent of the wolf on his memory. He moved silently, sticking to the shadows and skirting street lights, staying out of sight of the few humans on the streets. The werewolf's scent became steadily stronger, as did the feeling of being watched. Sam tensed and came to full alert, moving towards the edge of town as he followed the trail that continued to grow.

The wolf pushed open the patio door silently, it's big brown body moving with lethal silence through the entry way and into the kitchen of the house. It padded over the tile, claws making the barest of clicking noises against the ceramic surface. It headed for the stairs at the back of the kitchen and moved up them, going to the first room on the right. He heard two people inside, even breathing giving them away to his keen senses. The door was just slightly ajar and he put his nose against it, opening it and wincing as it squeaked. It swung open and the male on the bed shifted, releasing a sigh as he rolled over, covering the sound. Anticipation of the impending kill coursed through the wolf's veins and made his heart pound as he crept in a crouch to the bed. He leapt, his heavy body muffling the grunt that came from Zack. He quickly bit deep, crushing Zack's windpipe with his powerful jaws. Emily shifted on the bed and the wolf's head snapped to the right, tearing out her throat just as she gave a cry.

Jess snapped awake on the bed, her heart pounding as she tried to figure out what woke her.

***

Sam broke into a sprint, the scent of the werewolf overwhelming now and terror working it's way through him like acid as Zack's house came into view. _ No! God, no! Jess!_

_SAMMY! Sam, where are you?_

_God, Dean, he's going after Jess! I'm outside Zack's house and that sonuvabitch is in there!!_

_Sam, we'll be there in a few seconds. WAIT FOR US!_

Sam shoved his way through the partially open door, not at all caring if the werewolf heard him. He rushed the stairs, taking them in bounds and reaching the top landing. Just as he turned down the hall to the room Jess was in he felt a heavy weight slam into him from behind, taking him to the floor beneath what he glimpsed to be shaggy brown fur. Teeth dug into the fur on the back of his neck, holding tight, but not breaking through the thick fur that protected Sam's neck and throat.

_Submit to me as your Alpha._

_Never._

_I don't want to hurt you Sam but I will. SUBMIT!_

_I'd rather die._

_Have it your way. _The wolf's bite tightened and Sam felt teeth scrape his skin as the heavy weight ground him further into the carpet. The big brown gave an impatient huff of hot air around the back of Sam's neck through his bared teeth and Sam caught a whiff of blood. A scent he recognized.

_Emily. NO! _ Sam bucked hard under the wolf, trying to dislodge the teeth on his throat. The big wolf pushed down, shifting so that Sam's muzzle was flat to the floor and his body was slightly sideways. The wolf planted a heavy leg on Sam's rib cage and pushed down, preventing his lungs from expanding as he struggled to pull in a breath through the pain of the hold and the acidic bite of the knowledge that he'd gotten his friends killed. His vision narrowed and darkened at the edges.

_I really don't want to kill you Sam. I've watched you run, hunt. You're good. Valuable. Just submit._

_N-nev-er. _Sam responded as he struggled to get his muddled thoughts and deprived body to obey him. A harsh bang reached his ears and the thumping of hurried paws across the floors below.

_Time to act. Sorry Samuel._ Aidan gave a harsh squeeze and Sam felt pain and blood sliding through his fur. He felt his legs go numb as Aidan snapped his head to the left and pain coursed through Sam's neck and back. His vision went black.

Aidan caught sight of the door down the hall opening as he released his hold on motionless Sam. He lifted a bloody muzzle and licked at his teeth in anticipation as terrified blue eyes met his. "Oh my god!" Jess cried, spinning back into the big bedroom and slamming the door. She worked the lock and backed away from the door, running to the heavy antique dresser. She leaned into it, sliding it with a harsh scraping sound towards the opening where the wolf had just killed another on the other side.

"Oh god, it's rabid or something. ZACK!" Jessica screamed, praying for her friends to hear. The heavy dresser caught on a loose floorboard and stopped moving. The door bounced in the jamb briefly, the wood splintering and bursting open. The big brown wolf landed on the area rug and spun on her, snarling.

Dean barreled up the stairs, Tobius on his tail. Reaching the top he saw his son lying on his side, blood pooled beneath his neck. Dean's heart skipped a beat. _SAMMY!_

_I've got him Dean. GO! _Dean burst through the broken door as Tobius rushed to his grandson's side, shifting to human form as he did. Reaching out, he felt shallow, halting breaths and touched Sam's injured neck, ascertaining his injuries. Sam whimpered and opened luminescent eyes to slits. _Easy, pup. _Tobius cautioned as Sam struggled to sit up.

_Your neck isn't broken but your nerves have had some shock. You're losing blood from several cuts on your neck._

_Jess! _Sam cried as his thoughts snapped back into place. He bolted to his feet, grunting as his body screamed in pain. Tobius grabbed him around the chest and shoulders, wrapping strong, wiry arms over Sam's sternum. He jumped in shock as he felt two of Sam's ribs give. Sam broke free of his hold momentarily, making it down the hall before Tobius caught him again. Sam saw, through the ruined door, his sire get bucked off by Aidan and slam into the heavy dresser that was out of place in the room.

Dean quickly righted himself and snarled, launching himself at the blood covered stray. He pulled the big brown off of the form beneath and sent him staggering across the room, the girl gasping for breath as she slumped against the floor, grimacing and fighting to remain conscious. Dean barreled into the wolf knocking him into the end table and taking a lamp to the carpet with a crash and sparks as it landed on the back of the brown before hitting the floor. He pinned the wolf on his back, the remains of the lamp grinding through fur into muscle and Dean bit deep, snapping his head to the right and ripping the throat out of the werewolf in a shower of blood.

_Sam!_ Sam loped into the room after pushing through the splinters of the door, stopping dead as his eyes lit on the blood covered fur of his brother and the mess that was his best friend's guest room. Tobius came through the ruined door in human form, stopping short behind Sam.

_NO! Jess! _Sam changed back into his human form and ran to her side. He reached a hand under her bloody neck and turned her gently, pushing a towel Tobius offered to the gaping wound that covered her shoulder and the lacerations at the side of her neck.

"Sam?" Jess whispered, her blue eyes searching his face.

"Shh, shh. 's gonna be okay." Sam whispered, blinking back tears. Dean eased his head over Sam's shoulder, muzzle now free of blood.

"I-is this why you didn't tell me about your f-family?"

"I'm sorry." Sam said, his eyes never leaving her blood speckled face. Dean padded around to sit on the other side of Jess, his head lowered.

"Are you…nuh…" Jess gasped slightly, swallowing, "like your brother?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah."

"Show m-me." Jess said, her eyes once again roaming over his face, noticing how his eyes glowed slightly in the dim lighting.

"Jess…"

"I love you." Sam heard. He looked at her and nodded again, glancing quickly at Dean. Seconds later Dean took Jess into his arms and slid closer, gently turning her so that she could see Sam, and keeping pressure on the wounds. Sam started to change, all the while his eyes locked with Jess. His ears slid up his head and elongated, muzzle forming as his eyes took on their full luminescence. Soon the soft reddish fur covered his face and body and a gentle paw laid against Jessica's arm. Her eyes roved over him. "You're beautiful."

Sam scooted forward, his tail curled around his feet as he lowered himself so her lifted hand could rub over his ears. "So beautiful." Sam eased his muzzle into her hand and she stroked her fingers over his soft, short fur. He whined softly, lapping at her fingertips. She smiled. "I knew th-there was something s-special about you, Sam Winchester." Jess' eyes scrunched as she pulled in a breath. She opened them once more and then brushed her hand down Sam's chest over his heart. "I love you." She whispered as her eyes slipped closed, her hand falling to the blood soaked floor.

_NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! _ Sam howled, his head tipping back as he reared on his hind legs. Landing hard, he howled again, the audible cry as blood curdling as what Dean and Tobius heard in their heads. _JESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!_

Tobius moved in, and clamped powerful arms around his grandson. Tobius tried to comfort, whispering to Sam both in his head and in his ear. Sam snapped and started fighting as Tobius tried to pull him away, finally breaking free and making his way back to Jess as Dean laid her on the floor. He changed, and fell to his knees, blood chilling his bare legs as it cooled.

"Jess… no. No, please…Jess…" Sam pleaded, tears streaking his face. He caught himself on his hands and leaned into her, resting his forehead on her chest. Dean's heart broke as he saw the blood coating Sam's skin. Sam buried his face in her skin, sobs shaking his shoulders. Dean wrapped his arms around his son and pulled him away, Sam again fighting to stay close. Dean pinned him and pulled him close, wrapping his arms around him as he cooed into his ears, trying to soothe.

"Sammy, Sam!" Dean pulled Sam to his chest and fisted a hand in his hair, turning his face into Sam's ear. "Listen to me, hey! Listen. I know you hurt. God, I know. But we gotta take care of this. We gotta go."

The outlet across the room where the shattered lamp was plugged in began smoking, wires pinned under the dead werewolf sparking as the overload traveled through them. The wolf's brown fur started smoldering, quickly melting, forming clumps before it burst into flame. The flames leapt, catching the curtains and curling wallpaper. Tobius gathered the boys close. "Come on. We have to go, the house is burning." Dean stood and he and Tobius began leading Sam from the apartment.

Sam began to struggle. "NO! Jess!" Sam pushed against Dean, struggling out of Tobius' hold as smoke filled the apartment and the body of the werewolf was fully engulfed, the stench of burning meat making Dean gag. He swallowed hard and held Sam tighter. "Jess! No, no nono!!! JESS!!" Sam lunged and broke free, managing two staggered steps toward the growing wall of flame before Tobius caught him by the arm, spinning him into a thrown fist. Sam slumped into Tobius' waiting arms.

"I'm sorry, pup." Tobius said as he flipped Sam up over his shoulder. He grabbed Dean with the other hand and they raced from the burning apartment, the sound of sirens in the distance letting them know that someone had reported the fire. Tobius knew that the bodies would be long ash before the firefighters knocked out the fire. "Let's get to the Impala. We have to leave town."

Dean let Tobius lead, with Sam in his arms until they made it the half block away from the burning building where the impala was parked. He threw open the back door and slid inside, wincing as Tobius handed Sam off to him and Dean saw the bruise forming on Sam's jaw. Dean pulled his son to his chest and held him close while Tobius slid behind the wheel. He started the car, and put it in gear, heading towards the city limits.

Twenty minutes later, Sam shifted in Dean's arms and opened his eyes. Tears built in the luminescent blue green and spilled over the bottom lashes. He turned his head into Dean's chest and Dean pulled his son close, Tobius glancing in the mirror with worried, dark eyes, as Dean put his chin on Sam's head and wrapped Sam up in his arms. _I'm so damn sorry kiddo._

Sam wrapped an arm around his sire's middle and buried his face deeper, seeking comfort he wasn't sure he'd ever feel again.

***

Dean sat perched on the edge of Sam's bed, watching his son's restless sleep. Sam was laid on his stomach with the pillow turned under his chest and stomach. His left hand was tucked under the pillow, his right was fisting spasmodically. Dean reached out and brushed Sam's wayward bangs back from his face, running a thumb over Sam's eyebrow. The motion didn't cease as Dean pulled in and released a tired breath.

_How is he?_

"I just got him back to sleep. He's exhaus'ed." Dean stifled a sob, his thumb still working over Sam's brow.

"So are you, my son."

"Doesn't matter. Can't leave 'im."

"Dean. I never told you to." Tobius took Dean's legs and eased them up on the big bed. "Sleep, son." Tobius chided gently. Dean curled himself around Sam, his thumb still ghosting over Sam's forehead, finally stilling as his eyes drifted closed.

**Hope you enjoyed. Thanks again to ST for letting me play with the boys. You can always respect and love great Characters and hers as the boys are and Tobius are some of the best!**


End file.
